


you can lay your hands on me

by Anonymous



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, bestie im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: sleepy mornings with jae
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	you can lay your hands on me

**Author's Note:**

> [throws this and just runs the fuck away]

You roll out of bed and Jae is already awake, moving around the bedroom quietly. You make a soft, questioning noise at him and he simply says "water," bumping your hip playfully with his own when he passes you to get to the kitchen. He leaves you to brush your teeth. By the time you're back he's already in bed again, and you smile softly. His long legs are bent at the knee, tenting the blankets over him and he's scrolling mindlessly on his phone. When he feels the bed dip next to him as you crawl in, he rolls over to look at you sweetly. His hair is a mess, going ten different directions, and it's second nature for you to reach out and smooth it down. Second nature, too, is the way Jae catches your wrist and brings your hand down to his lips. He kisses your fingers and the cool, minty touch of his breath tells you he's already been awake for a while.

"You look weird when you sleep," Jae teases. His voice is deep and quiet, like he's still trying to wake it up. It's unbelievably sexy. You're not about to tell him.

"You look weird when you're awake, what's your excuse?" You fire back, but there are goofy smiles on your faces that show the lack of bite in the words.

Jae makes a face, feigning hurt. "You're on it this early in the morning?" He says. "I thought we might take it easy today, just lay around and be nice to each other."

You wrinkle your nose. "That sounds horribly boring."

Whenever Jae is about to kiss you there's a brief moment of apprehension that flashes across his features, like he's still nervous that you'll pull away. You've learned to meet him halfway. Jae's lips are soft and warm moving against yours, and your minty breath mixes together as you breathe each other in. Jae lets go of your wrist and drops his hand to your waist, already slipping his fingers under the soft material of the shirt you slept in. Long, delicate fingers slip over your sides and you gasp and laugh into his mouth when it tickles. You kick Jae softly in the shin for it and he grins sheepishly back at you, apologizing.

You move onto your back and Jae follows, hovering over you. He kisses you softer, quicker, and when you chase his lips every time he pulls away, he smirks.

"We don't have anything to do all day," Jae mumbles. He leans down and presses a single kiss to your neck. "We could stay here as long as we want." Another one, wetter this time, at your collarbone. You feel your breath catch in your throat, feeling flush under the attention. "We can do whatever you want."

You don't respond, just preen under Jae's soft touches and kisses that grow hotter, more pressing with each one he places on your bare skin. You whine softly when he pulls away again, arms reaching out to wrap around his shoulders and keep him close.

"Do you wanna fool around a little?"

His voice is still low and there's a drag to it that makes you shiver, but you still find it in you to raise your eyebrows and giggle. "Fool around a little? What are you, twelve?" 

Jae's smile in response is as bashful as it is beautiful, but you only catch a glimpse of it before he drops his head and hides in your shoulder. "I thought that would sound pretty hot," he admits. Both of his hands are in your shirt and one moves a little higher to push up against your breast before giving it a gentle squeeze. You moan softly, and Jae turns his head up to kiss the shell of your ear. "So what do you say?"

xXx

Jae's fingers are inside of you, pistoning in and out at an angle that has you crawling up the bed. Your legs fall open wider and your chest is heaving, moans tumbling from your lips on every exhale. He watched you play with yourself earlier and he mimics those actions now--with his tongue he flicks in the same pattern you traced with your fingers but slower, more pointed and you feel like you could crawl out of your skin. With his free hand Jae pinches at one of your nipples just on the right side of pain while he massages your breast, and with every stunted noise that falls out of your mouth he presses in closer, pinches harder, fucks you deeper.

"God, baby, you're so good," Jae groans. You feel like you're going to pass out.

You want to tell him that you're close but your brain can't seem to put the words together so you hook one of your legs over his shoulder and ride it out. You must sound ridiculous, moans turning into whines that scale higher when Jae turns his fingers up and rubs relentlessly at your walls, hitting just the right spot--you know he's into it. Desperation is rolling off of you in waves and the way you're crying out is bordering on humiliating, but you feel Jae smile against your pussy, sighing contentedly.

"If you wanna come, then come," Jae says. His tongue moves against your clit messily now and you start shaking from how he's making it sound so simple, but he's not giving you quite enough. You're so close and Jae knows it, it shows in his amused look that you take as a challenge. 

You grab Jae hard by the hair and drive your hips up into his touch and he moans at the shock of it--you don't miss the way he shifts, grinding against the mattress. You hold his head in place and his fingers keep the same rhythm and then you're coming, hard and sudden. Your eyes squeeze shut and you shout, your back bowing. Your legs flail out and you start to push yourself up the bed but Jae follows, keeping fingers inside you and his tongue slipping over your clit and between your lips to catch any wetness that leaks between them. When you finally start to come down from the intensity and shock of your orgasm you catch yourself whimpering. It's embarrassing, but the way your ragged breaths shake when you try to silence them only makes it more clear that Jae kind of just rocked your world. Jae removes his fingers but keeps them cupped over your pussy,his middle finger sliding gently between your lips. He grins when he feels that you're still throbbing and moves his head up to kiss your hips, your belly, until your breathing finally evens out.

When Jae finally sits back, he marvels at the wetness dripping down his fingers. He watches you then, licking his lips at the way you're still twitching, clenching from the force of your orgasm. When you lock eyes he smirks and brings his fingers up to his mouth but before stopping in his tracks like he's just thought of something. You watch and you feel the bed dip lightly when he settles on your side and presses his fingers against your already parted lips. You don't know where you go when this happens--your eyes fall shut with a moan and it's like you've floated up above the bed and you're watching as you suck his fingers into your mouth. You groan at the taste of yourself and you feel a throb in your core. 

"Do you like that?" Jae asks. He licks a stripe up your neck before pressing his open mouth against it, laving over the skin in something like a kiss. You can't answer completely but you groan again and take his fingers in deeper, sliding your tongue between them to lap up the mess. It doesn't do much good and you know you're drooling now. It drips down his wrist but Jae doesn't seem to mind, happy to let you suck on his fingers while he threatens to litter your neck with marks you told him he shouldn't leave.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy....ahahaha. shit.


End file.
